


Shadows

by shirasade



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Military, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty drabble set before the Cold Case ep 1x22, The Plan, Sgt. James Creighton, first person POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty drabble set before the Cold Case ep 1x22, [The Plan](http://www.tv.com/shows/cold-case/the-plan-314126/), Sgt. James Creighton, first person POV.

I watch them from the shadows. I watch them, and I feel sick to my stomach even as arousal pools between my legs. It wouldn't be so bad if it was the graduating cadets, although I'm their instructor. I see some of them hold hands behind half-closed doors, and I wish Don't Ask Don't Tell was my only worry.

No, it's the young ones, the slop, that I watch, feeling my fingers itch to reach out and touch, just once. It would be so easy, like Nash did with me. Instead, I grab the crumpled list and find a mailbox.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [Written? Kitten](http://writtenkitten.net/)!


End file.
